


Initiator

by QueenMarmot



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarvish coming-of-age ceremonies - with porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - The Initiator

“When they ask you to choose, choose carefully” Fili’s whispered words rang in Kili’s head as he stood in the sacred chamber, deep in the heart of the Blue Mountains waiting for the ceremony that would make him a man to begin. Although his eyes were blindfolded he sensed movement around him, and his ears strained to make out strange whispering sounds.

“Remove the blind-fold” said a voice. Fili’s hands removed the thick red cloth that had been wrapped around the younger dwarf’s head. Kili blinked in the glow of dozens of torches that lit the room. Balin stood in front of him. All around the room were familiar faces, and some that he did not know, but all of them were completely naked.

Kili was suddenly uncomfortable standing in his brand new robes, the heat scorching him through the thick fabric. Then Thorin and Fili were undressing him, untying laces and pulling the robes down to the floor.

Kili swallowed hard as he saw that his uncle and brother were also naked. Thorin’s body was all coiled muscles, scars zigzagging across his back and chest. Fili’s was hard and toned, his skin smooth and perfect in the firelight. Kili tried to calm himself, the last thing he needed was to be distracted by the sight of his older brother’s body. He would not live down the shame of getting a hard-on during the sacred ceremony. And what would Fili think? he would be horrified, Kili was sure. He tried to keep his eyes on Balin’s. The old dwarf started speaking again, and Kili focused on the sound of his deep voice, echoing around the room.

“Who stands before us, to take his place among the brotherhood of warriors?” 

There was silence. Kili felt sweat dripping down his face. Thorin gave a gentle cough. Suddenly Kili realised they were waiting for him. “K… Kili, s… son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, of the Line of Durin” he stammered.

Balin nodded. “And who stands for him?”

“I do, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, of the Line of Durin.” Thorin stepped up to stand next to Kili.

“And who stands second?” asked Balin.

“I do, Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, of the Line of Durin.” Fili stepped up, his arm brushing against Kili’s left shoulder. Kili shuddered at the touch. He kept his eyes fixed ahead, praying that he could keep his own secret desires hidden.

“And has he shown himself worthy?” said Balin.

Thorin spoke: “he has been trained in the Lore; he knows the secret names of the Seven Fathers, and the history of our people.”

Then Fili spoke, his voice solemn and deep, “he has been trained in weapons; he is fast and fierce, and is ready to face the enemy with valour and pride.”

Balin nodded again, then continued “Does any dwarf here dispute this?”

Kili waited nervously as the seconds ticked away. He sighed audibly when Balin spoke again. “Kili, son of Dis, you have proven yourself worthy. You have learned our sacred Lore, and been trained to fight to defend yourself and our people. But one test remains before you can leave your childhood behind, and join our ranks as our brother.”

Kili clenched his fists, fingernails digging in to his palms. His mind had already spent weeks speculating as to what the final test would be – trial by fire, a test of strength or endurance – and what should he choose? He had tried to get Fili to tell him, but his brother had refused.

Balin spoke again. “Now you must choose your initiator.” Kili felt Fili’s body stiffen next to him. Their bodies were so close, Kili could feel Fili’s pulse jump. Kili faltered, he had thought he would be asked to chose a test, not who would administer it.

“I… I choose…” Kili’s mind searched desperately for an answer, then he remembered Fili’s voice “when they ask you to choose, choose carefully.” “I choose Fili.”

There was a sudden murmur of sound around the chamber. Balin’s eyes widened, then he frowned. “I’m not sure… that is, it’s not really…”

“Kili has chosen” Thorin’s voice boomed out. The room fell silent.

Balin cleared his throat. “Very well,” he said “Fili, you may begin.” Fili nodded. Thorin stepped away, leaving the two brothers alone in the centre of the room, the circle of dwarves around them watching.

Fili moved in close to Kili “trust me, little brother” he breathed. Then he walked slowly to Balin. The old dwarf handed Fili a small vial. Fili took the vial and returned to Kili’s side. Fili removed the lid and poured several drops of golden oil on to his hand. Fili rubbed the oil between his fingers, then he stood to face Kili. “Kili, son of Dis, I anoint you in the name of the Seven Fathers” he pushed his fingers against Kili’s forehead “may you show wisdom” then he touched them against Kili’s lips “speak truth.” Kili’s mouth opened involuntarily, and he stifled a moan rising in his throat. Fili’s hand shifted to touch Kili’s chest, “have strength” continued Fili. Kili’s nipples hardened as his brother’s hand ghosted over them. Then Fili’s fingers traced their way down to Kili’s solar plexus and the younger dwarf held his breath, desperately fighting down the urge to just grab Fili and kiss him. “show valour, and…” Fili’s voice trailed off. He stepped behind his brother and gently pressed his fingers against Kili’s back “…know perfect love.” Suddenly Kili heard a humming noise start around him, and then he realised it was the other dwarves.

Fili dropped more oil onto his fingers, coating them thickly. “Kili, son of Dis, you have chosen me, Fili, son of Dis…” Fili hesitated a moment, catching Thorin’s eye. Thorin nodded in encouragement, and Fili continued. “As your Initiator, and now you must become a man.” Fili stepped in close, his hand flicked down Kili’s back, sending shivers down Kili’s spine. Lower and lower went Fili’s fingers, down to the tail bone, and Kili’s body started to shake as he began to understand what was happening.   
Then Fili reached Kili’s tight hole, and pushed a single finger in. “Don’t worry, I will be gentle” he murmured.

Kili felt a rush like fire inside him. He managed to turn his head towards his brother “No” he gasped, “don’t be!”

Fili hesitated again. His eyes met Kili’s for a second, and there he saw the unmistakable light of desire. “Kili?” asked Fili, so many questions contained within one word.

“Yessss” hissed Kili. Fili closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. He could not believe this was happening. How long had he wanted his brother? The terrible yearning for a love so forbidden it could not even be named, eating away at his soul. And now they were here, and Fili recognised the hunger in Kili’s eyes, because it was like his own. It didn’t matter that they were brothers; it didn’t matter that they were being watched by a dozen of the most senior dwarves and greatest warriors. They needed each other.

Kili groaned as Fili’s fingers pushed deeper inside him. Fili felt his throat tighten. Kili’s eyes were rolling up and his hips were arching back, and there was Kili’s cock, hard as iron. Fili slid a second finger inside Kili. The younger dwarf responded by pushing himself back hard, a deep moan escaping from his lips. Fili trembled as his own cock became painfully hard. He struggled to keep focused and remember the words required of him. “I am the hammer, as you are the metal; by my actions I forge you into what you will become.”

Fili’s eyes flicked to Balin’s. Balin nodded “he’s ready” he said. Fili withdrew his fingers, and gently pushed Kili to the floor.

Kili quivered with anticipation. Fili slicked his own cock with the golden oil, his shaft was strong and thick, and he did not want to hurt his brother. The humming in the room around started to rise, but Fili ignored it – there was only one dwarf in the room now, as far as he was concerned. “I love you, Kili” he whispered, then he slowly pushed the head of his cock against Kili’s entrance.

“And I love you, brother” gasped Kili, pushing back.

Kili’s world shifted; his vision blurred and the seconds seemed to stretch into eternity. A roaring in his ears blocked out all sound as his blood rose. His chest felt tight, like he couldn’t get enough air. He fell forward, fingernails raking the stone floor. Then he felt strong hands steadying him, holding his hips and pulling them back.

“It’s okay, I’m here” Fili’s voice was muffled, like it was coming from far away. Every nerve in Kili was screaming, overloaded with the sensation of Fili inside him. He pushed back again. Fili growled in his throat as Kili’s muscles tightened around him in sweet agony.

The sounds of the dwarf’s song around them reached a crescendo as Fili pulled back and thrust into Kili, his movements like a dance following their wordless song. Fili pushed deeper into Kili, like he was reaching for Kili’s soul. The younger dwarf suddenly cried out as Fili touched the pleasure spot. Fili froze, terrified that he had hurt his brother.

“Again, more! …please, Fili” Kili pleaded frantically. Fili took up the pace again, angling his thrusts, trying to find that secret place. Kili cried out again as Fili brushed against it, sending sparks deep into the younger dwarf’s belly.

Fili concentrated, trying to focus on his brother. His hands ran up to Kili’s waist and he dug his fingers into the softer flesh there, pulling Kili up. Kili arched his back as Fili slid his hands around the younger dwarf’s chest, dragging him in for a kiss. Kili’s mouth was hot and wet; Fili felt like he could drown in his brother, breathing in his scent, and feeling Kili’s hair catch at his beard.

“Fili, please!” Kili’s voice was keening now, desperate for release. Fili’s hand glided effortlessly down to Kili’s cock. Thick calloused fingers gripped Kili, sliding over the tip, dragging back his skin and squeezing until Kili felt like he would explode. Fili grazed against that spot inside Kili, and then Kili came, his body jerking in the exquisite agony of each spasm.

Fili followed swiftly, caught up in the waves of pleasure rushing through them both. He groaned and collapsed on Kili, breath ragged, legs trembling with the effort. Then, aware of his brother beneath him, Fili rolled to the side, pulling Kili into a fierce embrace, planting kisses on his forehead, eyelids and mouth. “Oh Kili,” he murmured “I’m so glad you chose me, I couldn’t have watched another dwarf take you; you are mine brother. Mine only.”

Kili tried to speak, but his voice caught in his throat. “…Fili…” he gasped.

“It is done” said Balin, his voice calm and even “Kili, son of Dis, welcome to our brotherhood.” Then Fili was pulling Kili up on his feet, and the other dwarves were crowding round hugging Kili and slapping him on his back.

Thorin stood back, a smile in his eyes. “You knew, didn’t you?” asked Fili quietly.

“If you mean I had the wit to see what neither of you would ever acknowledge to each other, then yes, I did.” Fili blushed. “I must admit, I’m surprised you didn’t see it” continued Thorin, “Kili is not exactly good at hiding his emotions, unlike you.”

Fili looked at his uncle questioningly. “And how did you know… how I felt?” he asked.

“You forget nephew, I have a special bond with you, I did initiate you, after all. Our souls are joined, just as yours is now with Kili. We are bound together until death takes us.” Then Thorin hugged Fili. “Come,” he shouted to the rest of the room “now it is time to celebrate; we have a new brother!”


	2. Part 2 - Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's coming of age ceremony - a prequel

Fili tried to stop his body trembling as Thorin and Dwalin carefully led the young dwarf down into the sacred chamber, deep in the heart of the Blue Mountains. Fili’s eyes were blind-folded, his hands bound together. His mind swam as he walked; he had spent the night in a silent vigil, the final preparation before the ceremony that would make him a man. 

Fili’s skin felt the hot blast as they entered the chamber; his nose smelled the thick scent of frankincense in the air. “Stand here” whispered Thorin, arms steadying Fili as they stopped.

Suddenly, a voice spoke. “Remove the blind-fold” Fili could just make out the voice, it was Balin, he was sure. And then suddenly, Fili was standing in the middle of a large, dark chamber, dimly lit by flaming torches. All around him stood a circle of dwarves, every one of them completely naked.

Fili sucked in a breath as Thorin and Dwalin stepped in close and began unbinding his hands and undressing him; he could not help but admire their bodies. Dwalin was huge, with muscles rippling over massive arms and legs. Thick black hair covered his chest, but could not hide the impressive tone of his abdominals. Everything about him screamed warrior, down to the scars and tattoos that swirled over every inch of bare flesh. Thorin was smaller but no less impressive. The hair on his chest was peppered with grey, but he was clearly a dwarf in his prime. There was not an ounce of extra fat on Thorin’s body; hard muscles coiled around him, ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice. His bright blue eyes and white teeth glinted in the dark, so that he almost seemed like a wild animal. Fili’s eyes slipped lower and widened as saw how well-endowed his Uncle was. Fili had always thought himself quite large, but Thorin was easily half as big again.

The sound of Balin speaking in front of him snapped Fili’s attention back to the ceremony. “Who stands before us, to take his place among the brotherhood of warriors?” 

Fili swallowed hard as he recalled his training. “I do, Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, of the Line of Durin.”

Balin nodded approvingly. “And who stands for him?”

“I do,” said Thorin “Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, of the Line of Durin.”

“And who stands second?” continued Balin.

“I, Dwalin, son of Fundin, son of Farin, of the Line of Durin” said Dwalin, his voice low and gruff.

“And has he shown himself worthy?” asked Balin.

“He has” replied Thorin. “He has been trained in the Lore and knows the secret names of the Seven Fathers, and the history of our people.”

Dwalin cleared his throat, then said “And we have trained him to fight with honour; he has shown great skill with sword and axe, hammer and knife. He is ready to face the enemy and defend our people.”

Balin nodded again, then continued “Does any dwarf here dispute this?” Fili felt a pang of anxiety shoot through his spine. No-one spoke. Then Balin went on, “Fili, son of Dis, you have proven yourself worthy. You have learned our sacred Lore, and been trained to fight to defend yourself and our people. But one test remains before you can leave your childhood behind, and join our ranks as our brother. You must choose your initiator.”

Fili’s head swam in the heat from the torches and smell of the frankincense. He tried to concentrate “choose your initiator” what did that mean? He started to feel faint, and reached out to his Uncle, “Th… Thorin” he stammered. Thorin grabbed his arm, concern flashing in his eyes.

“So you have chosen” declared Balin. “Thorin, you may begin.”

Fili realised Dwalin had moved away, and now just Thorin stood with him in the centre of the room. “Stay here” said Thorin to Fili, his voice so low it was barely a whisper. “I will come back.” Then Thorin was gone.

Fili felt panic rising in him. “Uncle!” he cried weakly. Moments later, Thorin returned, carrying a small glass vial containing a golden liquid. “What’s happening, Uncle?” asked Fili, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Thorin placed his hand on the younger dwarf’s shoulder. “I am going to anoint you with this oil, Fili. And then… then I am going to fuck you.”

Fili choked and stumbled forward. Thorin caught him, steadying him back to his feet. “You will be alright, I promise” he murmured so that only Fili could hear him. “I will take it slowly and gently. Just try to relax.” His eyes ran over the smooth hard lines of Fili’s body, still unmarked by age or battle. “It will not take long.”

Thorin rubbed the golden oil between his fingers as he moved to face Fili. He continued to steady his nephew’s shoulder as he reached with his other hand to smear the oil across Fili’s forehead. “Fili, son of Dis, I anoint you in the name of the Seven Fathers. May you show wisdom.” Then Thorin’s finger traced down Fili’s nose to his mouth, spreading the oil along Fili’s lips. Fili’s eyes met his uncle’s, desperately looking for reassurance. Thorin smiled, but there was something else there, almost hidden, but not quite. Lust.

Fili felt a jolt in his stomach; his uncle desired him.

“May you speak truth” said Thorin. The hairs on Fili’s neck stood up as he realised his Uncle was appraising him. “May you have strength,” continued Thorin, oiled fingers brushing against Fili’s chest “and show valour.” Thorin’s hand pressed gently into Fili’s solar plexus. Fili’s eyes dropped down and he saw his Uncle’s swollen cock. He started to tremble.

Thorin stepped behind his nephew and recoated his fingers in the golden oil. He stroked himself, coating his shaft before placing his palm flat on Fili’s back. “And may you know perfect love” declared Thorin, his voice ringing out across the room. “Fili, son of Dis, you have chosen me, Thorin, son of Thrain, to be your initiator. And now, I will make you a man.” Thorin wrapped one arm around Fili’s chest, drawing him close, “you will be alright, I promise” he repeated.

Fili took a deep breath. Then Thorin’s fingers were sliding between Fili’s thighs, up and up until they reached Fili’s tight hole. Thorin pushed a single oil-coated finger against Fili’s entrance. Fili gasped. “I am the hammer” said Thorin, his voice husky, “as you are the metal; by my actions I forge you into what you will become.” Fili’s body tensed as Thorin pushed in a second finger. Then suddenly around them, the other dwarves began to sing.

Thorin had to use all of his self-control not to simply push Fili to the floor and thrust deep inside him. Fili’s hair looked like spun gold in the firelight, and his skin shone with sweat. Thorin closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of his nephew; the smoke in his beard and the salt on his skin. Thorin pushed a third finger inside Fili, stretching, flexing. Fili groaned as Thorin brushed against the tight bundle of nerves that sent hot fire through Fili’s veins. Thorin pushed at it again.

“Uncle!” cried Fili, pushing back.

“He’s ready” declared Thorin to the room. Then he withdrew his fingers. “On your knees, Fili.”

Fili dropped to the ground, back arching, legs parting. The solemn song of the other dwarves washed over him; waves that carried all the pride, all the hopes of their race. It was a siren song that called out to the very depths of his soul. His eyelids were heavy; his pupils blown in the darkness. Then his body began to sway in time to the rising and falling of the voices around him.

Thorin breathed deeply, still mustering his self-control. Knowing that every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on him only heightened the experience. There would be more than a few who would be wishing they were standing where he was right now, and he smiled to himself. He carefully knelt behind Fili, gently pulling the young dwarf’s hips back towards him. He ran an oiled hand along his own cock once more, then entered his nephew in one smooth motion.

Fili growled at the sudden sensation of pain that shifted to pleasure. Thorin felt huge inside him, but he wanted more. He pushed back onto Thorin, a deep purring sound rising from his throat. Thorin responded with a growl of his own, siding himself in up to the hilt. Fili pushed himself up on his hands, his head swaying to the side, baring his neck in submission. Thorin’s resolve broke as his jaw snapped forward, biting down on the soft flesh of Fili’s neck. Fili moaned; Thorin bit deeper, marking Fili as his own. Thorin’s blood was raging like a wildfire. His teeth released Fili and he looked down hungrily at the livid red bruise on the golden skin. He surged into Fili, no longer trying to be careful; he let his lust run free.

Again and again he thrust into Fili, marvelling at how tight he felt. Fili groaned and keened, riding every thrust like a wave. The tip of Thorin’s cock grazed against Fili’s pleasure-spot, and he howled with delight. No longer able to contain himself, he wrapped a hand around his own hardness and began stroking himself in time with his uncle’s thrusting. Thorin saw and he rumbled his approval. He wound his fingers in Fili’s blond mane and dragged the young dwarf up for a ragged kiss. Then he was kissing Fili’s neck, sliding his tongue against hard tendons, teeth nipping at Fili’s braids. Thorin’s hand snaked around Fili’s chest, pulling him in close, pressing his own chest against the slick skin of Fili’s back.

Thorin thrust his cock in as deeply as he could, clinging to Fili as they swayed together. Fili threw his head back, snarling every time Thorin brushed against the secret spot within him. Then he was cumming, screaming, one hand pumping frantically through the spasms wracking his body, the other digging into Thorin’s thigh, desperately trying to stay upright.

Thorin faltered as he felt Fili’s muscles tighten around him, then Fili was bucking against him. Thorin cried out as the sensations finally undid him, his voice mingling with Fili’s as their bodies pitched forward onto the floor.

Thorin and Fili lay panting, a tangle of limbs and heaving chests. Thorin managed to roll himself free. Fili yelped at the loss of his uncle inside him. Then they were both sitting up, eyes shining, grinning at each other. Thorin wrapped an arm around Fili’s shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

“That was… exceptional” said Thorin.

“Pretty intense” agreed Fili.

Around them, the other dwarves had stopped singing, but there were more than a few sighs and muffled growls. Thorin grinned again. “I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did” he smirked. Fili’s cheeks turned pink. “Fili, son of Dis, welcome to our brotherhood” said Thorin warmly.

Dwalin came striding over and hauled the two dwarves to their feet. “It is done!” he shouted, grabbing Thorin and Fili’s arms up in victory. “That was quite a show, cousin” he murmured in Thorin’s ear.

“You have no idea” replied Thorin.

“I shall have to find out for myself then” chuckled Dwalin.

Thorin turned and looked directly at his cousin. “Touch him, and I’ll kill you myself.” Dwalin paled. Fili shuddered. He knew now what the ceremony meant; he was a man; but he was Thorin’s. And that was just fine.


End file.
